Waltz of Shadows
by Miss Flame Sniper
Summary: They did not expect this but here they are, waking up in the messy apartment he rented, naked, shocked and embarrassed. But in all honesty, neither would remember it as a mistake. EiRan Lemon fic.


This fanfiction was inspired by Martin Garrix and Dua Lipa's Scared to Be Lonely.

All the characters belong to Mr. Gosho.

This is an EiRan lemon fic. It's my first time writing a lemon so I extremely appreciate all the constructive criticism. Please review and maybe a part two will come.

Flames are not welcome. If you don't like EiRan please don't read.

* * *

In all honesty Ran couldn't decide if it was a mistake or not.

It was the wedding of Sonoko Suzuki and Makoto Kyougoku.

Ran have maintained her lifelong friendship with Sonoko even as they went to different colleges in different towns. She is now an accomplished lawyer like her mother, though she deals with civil court cases rather than murders.

Eisuke has finished his programs at CIA and was about to be sworn into official duty. He was not supposed to be in Tokyo, but something in him pushed his heart to the person he longed to see all that long time. Ran had been devastated since the disappearance of her childhood friend Shinichi Kudo. He disappeared ten years ago, and Conan returned home to his parents after three years at the Detective Agency. Ran tried her luck in dating three years after, but after several failed relationships she took a break and focused her energy on work.

Their meeting was pleasant; they exchanged small talks, he asked her how her she works out her social life in between court cases, she wondered if he ever cured his tendency to trip and fall. She was convinced when he deftly caught her falling glass of champagne.

When the bride and groom drove away in their limousine plated "Just Married," Ran can't help but look lost. Eisuke, ever the gentle friend, invited her to the bar to vent. After seeing Ran a bit tipsy, Eisuke offered to walk her home, but she refused on the ground that she wanted to binge-watch their favorite TV Show together. So they walked to the apartment he rented for the short visit. They then proceed to have a few more drinks in the bar in his place. Ran spilled sparkling wine on her white dress and clumsily tried to climb off to wash it in the bathroom. Her hands slipped off the counter and she fell into Eisuke's lap, knocking both of them over. He was immediately sheltering her from the fall, covering her in his now-muscular arms.

All her life, she longed for someone to protect her, hold her in his strong arms and shield her from the cruel world. In the early years of her youth Ran was convinced Shinichi was the one. Then he went missing. Ran waited, she was ever so patient but patience has limits. At this moment, it is not Shinichi, but Eisuke who provided her the safe embrace. She looked up at him and kissed him fully on the lips.

Eisuke was shocked. He met her when he was sixteen, and fell in love at first sight. He left before he could confess, to give her up to the one he thought could make her happy. Now he came back and she wanted him. For once, it was him.

Eisuke reversed their position on the ground and put his hands on her checks, caressing her. She opened her mouth in response, letting his tongue explore her warm cavern, interweaving hers in a battle for dominance. They pulled away from each other, flushed. By now Ran's eyes were half-closed, she was losing the last bit of logical thoughts. He sneaked a hand under her dress, his fingers running over her smooth legs to her creamy thighs going all the way to her wet folds. He pressed gently outside her underwear. Ran arched her back in response, her hands clinging to the back of his white shirt. One finger sneaked pass the elastic of her underwear and massaged her folds. He teasingly sneaked one finger inside her, feeling her entrance then slowly thrust in. She lets out a moan and grabbed the back of his shirt even tighter. Liking the reaction he was giving her, Eisuke tore her underwear away and sneaked a second one, fingering her harder, stretching her tight cavern. Ran started to unbutton his shirt.

He hit the right spot suddenly and she let out a wet, breathless gasp, pulling his lips down to hers. Midway between the kiss, she came. She moaned into his mouth, her orgasm cascaded down his fingers and spilled on the wood floor, and he leaned down to lick them to the last drop, satisfied.

He finally took off his shirt, reached out and yanked her dress off. Ran was left only in her lacy white bra, only the nether region shone like a dark pearl. Ran was completely gone, she didn't care who it was that was pleasuring her, as long as the wave of ecstasy never retreat. He reverently ran his hands all over her porcelain skin like she was a goddess, his fingers lovingly trailed the curve of her collarbone, the soft hills of her breasts and her milky thighs. Eisuke tore off the bra while kissing her, sneaking a hand to massage her breast. She arched seductively towards him, her hands grabbing onto his messy jet black hair. He let his second hand massage the other side and pinched her nipples. Ran let go of his lips in shock and he took that chance to sweep his tongue over her nipples.

Eisuke grabbed the ice cubes from the glasses of wine and put them on her collarbone. As his hands massaged her breast, the CIA deftly used his mouth to guide the cube down her upper body. He swept a circle around her breast as Ran lifted her ample bosom towards him. He finally settled it on her stomach. Eisuke came back to sucking on her nipples, giving her little kisses on the way down to her black cavern. He briefly came back to her lovely face, kissing her senseless and putting his fingers in her again, this time, he put three, stretching her to the brim. Then he suddenly came into her at lightning speed, rough and quick, in out in out, and she released breathlessly after a few thrusts. One of her hands limp at her side, the other was trying to cover her mouth from making those embarrassing moans. He pulled her hand away angrily. Then he trailed down her body again.

His mouth finally came to rest on her dripping heat and she wrapped her legs around his neck, hinting him to go further in. He put a digit again in there, thrusting gently while his moist tongue licked all the juices from her previous orgasm. Eisuke breathed slightly into her womb, making her shudder, her eyes filled of lust for what is to come. His fingers caressed her thighs while his tongue licked the inner folds, and Ran couldn't take it anymore. She came hard for the third time; her liquid dripping off Eisuke's face and he licked them away. He swept his finger one more time inside her then sucked on her core. His finger inside her, his tongue sipping her juices, his breath on her folds. All of her senses were tingling as Ran came again in ecstasy, her pure white liquids flowing out of her like a stream. She panted quickly and breathlessly, gasping for air. She had made out with her boyfriends but never before has she felt so good, so wanted, so treasured.

Eisuke slowly took his pants of and Ran sat up to grab her fingers around his shaft. It was huge and guaranteed to hurt, she knew. But before that, Ran massaged it gently, leaning up to cover her mouth around it. She pumped it gently and suck on it. He came shortly, his semen covering her face and spilled onto her breast. Eisuke was again overtaken by her seductive gaze as she licked his liquid on her and he claimed her lips, one of his hands back to massaging her breast, the other made circles just outside her folds. Unexpectedly, he pinned her down to the floor.

With one swift movement, he entered her and she let out a loud yell, tears escaping her eyes. She was a virgin and it hurts, her walls were stretched apart, but she wanted it to hurt. He started moving against her tight walls, his lips biting on her shoulder blades, leaving two red marks. She wrapped her legs around him again, and Eisuke marveled at how her breasts jingled towards him with every thrust. Ran suddenly felt much more exposed than when he was fingering her, and pushed her breasts closer to his muscular chest. As he hit a certain sensitive spot, her mouth gaped open in surprise, her hands scratched his strong back. Before she could come, he pushed her knees apart and lifted her buttocks, his hands grabbing the round smooth skin possessively. From this position he could penetrate her depth better and he came onto her suddenly like a beast, his hand squeezing her ample bosoms tight, catching them as they reach out to him, his fingers slapping her buttocks with his thrusts. Ran had lost herself completely in the euphoria of pleasures as she moved underneath him every time he buried himself completely inside, removing all the way out and slamming back hard. She didn't even register it was Eisuke penetrating her. Her fist clenched and opened again, and she screamed into the night as she came breathlessly.

Eisuke was not done yet. He flipped her backwards, riding her aggressively. From this position he bit into her shoulders and her back, one of his hands massaging her breast already full of handprints. He held her body in a vice-like grip, scratching the porcelain skin covered in red marks. Ran shook her head from side to side in pleasure, her vision hazy and spinning. She can only feel the warm object penetrating her womb, filling her, making her complete yet wanting more. He suddenly pulled her head back into an aggressive kiss and claimed her bruised lips. His hand came back to pinching on her breast and she opened her mouth, letting him indulge her in their little war again. His thrust became more animal-like with less restraint. He filled her completely one second and next second he pulled out almost completely, only to slam back into her again. Ran can feel the friction grinding her inner walls and she yelled into his mouth as she released, saliva spilling from her mouth, her eyes almost completely closed. He came as well, his seeds filling her womb, spilling onto her legs and they gave away as she collapsed down the floor.

He was still not done and he began round three by lifting her up on his sofa, letting her fall onto his lap, her depth filled as she came down. She leaned into his embrace, her fingers scratching on his back as he sucked on a junction between her neck and shoulder blade. Eisuke never gave up on his fascination with her breast and he massaged them again, his mouth came down to swept through her collarbone, giving Ran shivers. He came back to suck on her breast aggressively like a hungry infant, and both his hands came to squeeze her buttocks. She jumped in surprise and fell down onto his shaft again. He continued his assault on her lips, then her collarbone, then her breast, then her buttocks but always keeping a steady rhythm while penetrating her. She arched her head back, their joint saliva from the long kisses earlier still dripping off her mouth onto her breasts. He thrust into her with almost lightning speed, filing her to her hilt and stretching her cavern. She leans completely into his arms, letting him do whatever he pleases with her bruised body. She has lost all feelings in her muscle and was able to make only breathy moans that sounds like music to Eisuke's ears.

They came at the same time, her pure juice spilling on to the alien sofa, his seeds filling her warm core. For the first time in ten years, Ran felt complete, even though she knew they will regret it next morning. She yelled into the night as he pounded into her for the last time and collapsed onto his chest, exhausted. He gave her one last long kiss and pulled Ran in his embrace as they collapsed on the sofa, his shaft still inside her, their limbs tangled together, the heat of their passion till in the air. She sported red bruises that will soon turn into hickeys on from her neck to her legs, her lips bruised and swollen, her breasts and buttocks had vivid red handprints on them, her nipples turning purple, and her juices still flowed out from there their bodies were joined, sweats mixed with their releases covered their body.

* * *

The first sight that greeted her was his possessive arm and leg holding onto her like a grapevine. And he was naked. She took a quick look at her own undressed state, the multiple purple bruises starting to form on her body and finally to where his shaft was still buried inside her.

The first sight that greeted him was her panicked face. Before he could comprehend what happened, she pulled away from him, her warmth leaving his embrace. Instantly he remembered taking her back to his place last night and what happened consequently.

They did not expect this but here they were, waking up in the messy apartment he rented, naked, shocked and embarrassed. Their bodies were still joined together and Ran hastily pulled herself outside of him, already missing the way she was filled inside. She quickly grabbed the torn bra and underwear, a result of their wild activities, hastily put on her ripped white dress and with a quick apology, ran away from him, slamming the door behind her.

Eisuke collapsed on his sofa at the sight of the dried red bloodstain on his wood floor. But then he remembered the way she completed him, how Ran moaned and squirmed underneath his deft fingers, how her fingers scratched his back in ecstasy, and couldn't decide if that previous night of passion was a mistake.

* * *

I have always wanted to do an EiRan fanfic or HakuRan or AraiRan fanfic. The only ship I can never write with Ran is KidRan (KaiAo is OTP!). Funny thing is I'm not much of a big fan of Ran but rather, the guys that I shipped her with.


End file.
